1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transmission system and a power transmitting device, which are used to transmit electric power between a power transmitting antenna and a power receiving antenna in a noncontact manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of mobile devices, such as a cellular phone, have become widespread, and power consumption of each mobile device has increased more and more with improvements of function and performance and diversification of contents. As the power consumption of the mobile device operated by a battery of a predetermined capacity increases, an operation lasting time of the mobile device shortens. A wireless power transmission system receives attention as a technique to compensate for a limitation of the battery capacity. The wireless power transmission system transmits electric power from a power transmitting device to a power receiving device in a noncontact manner through electromagnetic induction between a power transmitting antenna of the power transmitting device and a power receiving antenna of the power receiving device. In particular, a wireless power transmission system using the power transmitting antenna and the power receiving antenna of resonance type is also called a resonant magnetic coupling system, and it can maintain high transmission efficiency even when positions of the power transmitting antenna and the power receiving antenna are deviated from each other. Therefore, the wireless power transmission system is expected to be applied to not only mobile devices, but also other various fields, such as electric cars.